


Pump Fake

by ichirinsou



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichirinsou/pseuds/ichirinsou
Summary: "That's our opponent team's captain, Tsurubo Shion."Shosei briefly remembers, he never told his boyfriend that they’ll meet on court as rivals.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pump Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work here. English isn't my first language so you'll find so many grammatical errors here and there. Hope you like it tho~

Shosei is not the type of person who is proud of his physical stamina, but as soon as he hears 'Yoshimoto _Koukou_ ' coming from Sukai's mouth, without thinking twice he accepts their offer to become one of their substitute players for a friendly basketball match－also it's a 'friendly match' or else he would just run away the moment Sukai caught his arms.

"They won't bring their best players so we can relax. Just do your best and have fun, especially Shosei. You look kinda... stiff?" Takumi asks as he glances through his pink bangs, eyeing his junior softly.

"I'm fine." He tries to sound as steady as possible, such a contradiction because right now those loud heartbeats of him are cornering their owner into a state of tight nervousness inside his brain tissue. Luckily, his five teammates seem to not make a big deal of it as they continue to walk towards Lapone _Koukou_ 's big multipurpose gymnasium. Bunch of pretty girls running pass them, sharing their excitement with their friends, joking about how many boys from other school would hit them up after the match ends.

"Girls!" Junki shouts, gaining attentions from their surrounding. Ren has to shut his mouth using his palm of his hand until he agrees to lower his voice, be a bit quieter. "Why are girls from our school always seek for other school's students while in fact, our school has the most talented and good looking male students ever? We're the best in entire Japan!"

Keigo chokes on his protein drink. Sukai sighs, if only Junki wasn't his senior he might do something a little bit... bad.

Shosei letting out a little laugh before stops to reach for his buzzing smartphone from inside his blazer's pocket. A green bubble message icon popping out through the screen. He immediately clicks on it, heartbeat skips a beat.

「Where are you?」

"Shosei, quick!" Ren shouts, swaying his hands up in the air.

"Coming!" The golden haired boy lifts his head, increasing the speed of his footsteps after finishing a reply at the speed of a light, putting a bright smile upon his face.

  


* * *

  


"Who's that big menacing-looking guy? I never seen him in previous matches before." Junki's mouth almost dropped open, eyeing the opponent's team warily from above the audience's seats.

"That's Yonashiro Sho. Right behind him is Mamehara Issei, from first year. He's the youngest amongst all." He continues. "The blonde one is Shiroiwa Ruki and the slightly shorter boy beside him－yes, the small figured boy, is Kimata Syoya. None of them had showed up in any basketball matches before."

"They came up with only 4 players?"

"No." As soon as Sukai answers Keigo's question, the last player shows himself up.

Shosei feels a familiar warmth tickling alongside his cheekbones, down to his left chest and staying there for minutes. After dealing with all these hard feelings of not being able to meet for months, he finally gets to see his precious someone who is running happily with his teammates right in front of his bare eyes now.

"Their last player, Tsurubo Shion, the team's captain."

－and also, Shosei's secret boyfriend.

Last night, a certain someone barely could get any sleep after his boyfriend from another school, Shion, texted him about joining the friendly match between their schools' teams. Because of each other's schedules and club activities, they barely could meet. Moreover, since Shion was chosen as Kansai's representative for The Japan Swimming National Championship and drowning himself in tight trainings, they no longer could meet every weekend. Their last encounter was two months and a half ago which was also their last date. At first Shosei was suggesting a breakup but... they realised that nobody wanted to. So, at last, both of them made a promise, to keep being strong and being patient for a little longer.

That was quite a hell, at least for Shosei. Although his relationship with Shion can't be categorized as romantic－something more like every close friendship in shounen manga, but he likes being with him more than with anybody else. Shion is a very cheerful person, always being kind and emitting positive energy, praising him for nothing and giving him strength everytime he feels depressed or in the verge of crying. That's why he loves him so much.

"You guys ready?"

Sukai's deep voice pulls Shosei back to reality. He blinks a few times before following his team members, walking down the stairs to finally meet face to face with their opponent team.

Shosei keeps his head lowered and placing himself behind Keigo's wide back, tailing the tallest everywhere. His feet getting weak. The throbbing sound from his left chest troubling his hearing. Shosei remembers, he never told Shion that they’ll meet as rivals.

Without nobody knowing, Shosei clutches onto the lower tip of his basketball jersey groggily. Shion is standing in the farthest line, seems managed to create a small conversation between himself and Sukai who is standing closest to him. Both are captains, anyway.

When the referee calls out for both teams member to do a pre-match handshakes, Shosei freezes. Before he finds a way to escape from this uneasy situation, Takumi grabs his arms, telling him to follow his steps. Maybe he thinks Shosei can’t do proper greetings or manners on court at all.

He shakes his first opponent shakily. The guy in front of him mouths a name, Yonashiro Sho. This is the guy Junki said menaced-looking, but Shosei thinks he looks kind. Oh, his hand also very big.

He moves to second guy who has matching hair color as him. He also look nice and has this soft gaze. Shiroiwa Ruki.

The third guy looks very young, Mamehara Issei if he remembers it right. This boy will grow up to be a fine man someday－Shosei has no idea why he suddenly moves to that topic.

Kimata Syoya is probably the less dangerous looking amongst all. He's slightly shorter than Shosei and has this cute expression like a baby bunny. Shosei won’t say it out loud but he likes that boy's silky black hair. When they shake hands, they both smiling in synch, then parting away.

"Ah, Shosei! This surprises me for sure, you didn’t say that you'll join the match?"

Shion's figure is right in front of him, standing tall, wide smile, bright eyes, and slightly messy hair－everything that Shosei misses. Shion stretches out his right hand for a handshake but Shosei's focus goes on somewhere else. His boyfriend's dark brown irises.

Takumi, once again, has to grab his arms to wake him up.

"Sorry." Shosei murmuring in between his mild embarrassment. His cheeks feel warm when he hears Shion's precious laugh. Ah, that's right. Maybe he doesn’t need to go all out and stay in bench with coach instead after this. All he wants is to feel Shion's presence and capturing his moments in this short, dreamlike reality. "Please take care of me."

Shosei accepts Shion's hand and as their skins touching, the golden haired boy can’t help but wanting to cry silently behind his somewhat calm expression due to an overwhelming happiness. He wonders if Shion feels the same? Or maybe it just him overreacting on the inside?

Sadly, that long awaited moment only lasts for seconds. When they parts, Shion forms two little fists with his palms, placing them in front of his chest then whispers, "Let's do our best!"

Shosei nods, making two similar fists and giving him his sweetest smile, walking away towards coach bench, before Sukai stops him by patting his shoulder.

"What?" The latter asking in confusion.

"Ren- _kun_ doesn’t feel well. You’ll be in charge of his position."

Shosei actually not sure if he can give it his best but he doesn’t have another option, does he? Though he wants to be selfish and choose to enjoy the scenery, he simply can’t. It's just... hopes he can control his mind and desire, to not doing something stupid on court just because his adorable boyfriend is there.


End file.
